


Personal Assistant

by areeskimosreal



Series: A different world. [2]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John visits an old " friend ".





	Personal Assistant

She was dreaming of her and John walking along a beach, barefoot, with their two red headed children and their Labrador Misty 2. The bell on misty's collar was ringing , quite loudly, still ringing even when misty stopped, She suddenly woke, on a strange settee in a strange room, still wearing her leather jacket, jeans and converse . The door bell was ringing. She composed herself sort of, walked across the hall and down the small set of steps to the door. She opened it on the chain,

“ Hello, eh can I help you?” she was squinting in the strong sunlight.

The man on the other side had turned when he heard the locks being opened, he turned back and his smile dropped .

“ Oh sorry love , I was looking for John Redmond “ his accent was distinctly Scottish but much more refined than Dave Thompson's . He was six foot, fortyish with a close cropped head of white hair, expensively dressed, a pair of Ray Bans pushed up onto his head,and a pleasant demeanour. 

“ He's asleep, I'll tell him you called ,Mr. ?” 

“ No love he'll want to see me , can you go and ask him to get up ?”

“ No, I will not. He drove down here from Manchester yesterday early doors so he could get here early. Got here at 10, started visiting the stores in the area until 8 then went to head office in Truro to file reports, left there at 12 and I ended up driving us here as he fell asleep almost , I sent him to bed then emptied the car to save him having to, I'm letting him lie in. So again no I'll not wake him , try again later okay , bye bye “ 

“ That's me told “ the visitor chuckled and started back to his car.

She closed the door, but John was up and coming down the stairs to see who she was talking to. He kissed her forehead and looked through the peephole. 

“ Shit it's Fraser” he said as he started opening the door.

“ HR Fraser?” Kayleigh asked .

“ Uh huh “ 

“ Shit “ 

“ Fraser “ John shouted at the departing figure , he watched him turn and come back up to the house .

Fraser held his hand out to John as he reached the door and they shook.

“ Coffee?” John asked

“ Is that okay?” Fraser said with a smile to a blushing Kayleigh.

“ Sorry” Kayleigh said.

“ Don't be, I assume you're Kayleigh, yes ?”

“ Yes” 

“ Don't be, you were looking after your partner, like you should, anyway Kayleigh as John will tell you I'm not the type to take offence, well not over something like that anyway. Oh by the way I'm pleased to meet you, Caths filled me in about you two, but it's nice to meet you Kayleigh “ 

“ Same here Mr.Llovat “ 

“ I'm only Mr Llovat, if other people are present at work or you're talking about me to colleagues I'm Fraser the rest of the time ok “ he said with a genuinely warm smile.

“ Okay, I'll go put the kettle on “ 

“ Well not what I expected John, she's very different from , well you know who “ Fraser said as Kayleigh went into the kitchen .

“ Eh! “ 

“ Charlotte would have dragged you down the stairs and sacrificed you at my feet , Kayleigh there kicked my arse down the stairs, talk about defending your own “ 

“ There's a lot packed into that small frame , no wonder I love her so much” as John said what he did he looked at Fraser and blushed.

Fraser just winked and nodded.

“ Anyway John, I've had a few emails from HR in the stores you visited, asking if it was okay to give you the info you wanted, it is and you'll get it today. Ruffled a few feathers , I see you got my note about Penzance “ 

“ Aye but not sure why I was to avoid it” 

“ It's Dave's store “ 

“ Dave Thompson?” 

“ Eurgh “ Kayleigh said as she brought a tray to the table, “ I thought we had heard the last of him “ 

“ He manages Penzance John “ Fraser smiled,” he heard the new regional was starting yesterday and he phoned in sick, surprisingly enough, he's off today. Thought you might like to introduce yourself in person tomorrow “ the huge grin on Fraser's face let Kayleigh know exactly what he thought of Dave. 

“ He'll be spitting feathers “ John said with a smile .

“ Oh dear, what a shame , never mind “ Fraser said as Windsor Davies.

Kayleigh watched on puzzled , as the two men laughed out loud, she didn't get it.

Kayleigh brought through a second tray with Cafetiere, cream, sugar, cups and biscuits,

“ That's a lovely kitchen , well stocked cupboard as well , full fridge too” she said.

“ Aye” said Fraser, “ Cleaner comes in three times a week, deals with all that when she's here, great view too eh ?” 

“ Dunno” said John “ Was dark when we got here, I went to bed and Kayleigh , where did you end up love ?” 

“ Went to text Mandy and fell asleep on the couch” 

“ Allow me then “ Frazer went over to the wall beside the floor to ceiling, wall to wall curtains. There was a faint hum of a hidden motor and the curtains opened to show a magnificent view across Carrick Roads to St. Mawes. Fraser opened a large patio door and stepped into the morning sunshine.

“ Let's have it al fresco “ he said coming back for his coffee.

“ Why did you need that info John? “

“ Well it was something Kayleigh said on the way down” 

“ Oh aye ?” 

“ She asked if the problems were worse in the old stores, the ones with clock cards ?” 

“ It is funnily enough “ 

“ She thought it would be, easier to falsify your attendance you see, she did it in a previous life apparently”

“ And the recruitment and long term sick ?, why did you want them? “ 

“ Kayleigh love ?” 

“ What John? “ asked Kayleigh sitting on the settee cup in hand 

“ Tell Fraser your Miss Marple theories, about the stores “ 

Kayleigh smiled and walked out onto the balcony area,

“ Well when I worked in retail before, one of my managers asked head office for permission to recruit five temps, she got the money to pay five full time temps, but only recruited three, the other two were false, she paid their wages into two new bank accounts she opened. When head office turned up she claimed she had had to let them go days previously and apologised for being late with her paperwork “ 

“ Sneaky bitch, that wouldn't work now though , what about the sick ones?” 

“ Well “ said Kayleigh. John could see she was on a roll.

“ I had to ask John what my sick pay entitlement was, my contract isn't too specific on that point, what if I didn't know ? You could tell me two weeks when it's really ten, and pocket the other eight . Also how do you know people who aren't at work actually work for you. I could be off long term, claim my sick pay from you and be working elsewhere, how would you know ?” 

“ Off the top of my head I don't know if I would “ 

“ And the clock cards are easy, I've phoned a friend in the past and asked them to stamp me in because I was running late, and done it for others. I know people who have clocked in, gone home and came back to clock out “ 

“ All food for thought Kayleigh thank you “ 

“ Can I ask a question Fraser ?” Kayleigh asked

“ Of course feel free “ 

“ Why John, no offence John, but you have lots of regional and area managers , why John? “ 

“ Was wondering that myself “ John added.

“ In the age of digital managers John is analogue, all our managers bar Allan, Ian, myself and John are graduate, ok I am granted, but I've worked my way up, like John. The ones we have now have never run teams, or departments they have gone straight in as deputies or assistants, they don't know the nuts and bolts of the business, John does, they can't bullshit him he knows how it should work, if it isn't he'll know why. That's why we tried so hard to get him to do it . Bloody car share indeed” 

“ Makes sense , John the dinosaur “ Kayleigh smiled at john.

“ Hey miss, I'm still your boss “ John laughed. 

“ So John, take the day off , pick the Audi up at the office tomorrow, and go visit an old friend “ 

“ Fraser, can I drive this company car, I mean am I insured ?” she asked.

“ As long as you're employed by the company yes you will be, why ?” 

“ Well if I am, I'll drive for John, he can make calls and do his paperwork while I drive, also we can be together that way “ 

“ Cath said you booked holidays for this week, to come with John, is that right “ 

“ Yes, but I've got a few left “ 

“ Mmm” said Fraser.

“ You okay with that John? “ 

“ Makes sense to me “ 

Fraser sat looking pensive for a moment, then got his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through a few pages before dialling. 

“ Hello Cath ……, yes I'm here with them now,.....Cath says hi . Look I need to do a staff transfer …….yes now. I am transferring Kayleigh Kitson to the staff of the acting Regional manager South West , with immediate effect …….., no make it personal assistant come driver, also can you reinstate the holidays she put in, she's working while she's here. Ok Cath thanks ...yea you too bye.” 

John and Kayleigh sat open mouthed listening .

“ Well if you are driving the company car to and from you are working, and some of those ideas of yours are worth looking into, so you are assisting aren't you ? “ 

“ Thanks Fraser “ 

“ Your welcome, enjoy Penzance, I'd love to be a fly on the wall , oh and I'll get the office to make you a new badge Kayleigh, I'll leave it in the car, anyway I'm off to Ipswich now, one of my managers has got his promotions rep pregnant, let that be a lesson to you . I'll let myself out” 

“ Well Jonathan, imagine that Miss Kitson, PA to the regional manager, I've done well for myself, I shan't need you soon at this rate “ 

“ Eh!” 

“ Only kidding, who'd wash my back ?” 

“ Aye right “ 

“Well ?” 

“ Well what ?” 

“ Are you coming in to wash my back ?” 

***************************

“ This is a nice car John, never driven an Audi before, looks classy, are you using the Bluetooth? “ 

“ No you connect to it if you want , I'll be able to use me phone as normal, not sure if I like being in the back though “ 

“ All that paperwork is better back there you can spread it out , plus you can nap in comfort if you want, right that's me phone in and the sat nav set up Penzance next stop “ 

John did nap as they travelled, Kayleigh was happy just sharing the same space as this man , she was going to marry him she had decided, her plan now was to get him to think the same, and he knew eventually he would.

“ John , John we're here” 

“ Oh sorry love, I were in a good dream,”

“ Was I in it ?” 

“ Oh yes “ 

“ Dressed ?” 

“ Nope “ 

“ Wipe that smile off your face John, Dave the dickwad awaits” 

John went into the store and showed the girl on customer services his ID, she announced over the tannoy that the duty manager was to report to the desk.

“ You buzzed me Pauline “ asked a skinny man in his early twenties.

“ This is Mr. Redmond the regional manager , come for a visit “

“ Hello Mr Redmond sir, I'm David the duty manager “ he shook John's hand 

“ Call me John okay, David , and this lady here is Miss Kitson my personal assistant “ 

“ Kayleigh is fine David “ She shook his hand gently.

“ Right “ said John “ Is Dave in his office ?” 

“ No he's ehm “

“ Having another flag break eh ?, nothing changes “ John smiled.

“ Why don't you go to his office Mr Redmond, I'll go fetch him ?” Kayleigh said smiling.

“ Good idea Miss Kitson, lead on David” 

“ Do you know Dave then? “ asked David once they were off the shop floor.

“ Off the record son he's a scheming, lazy so and so, don't get too close to him his days are numbered and he'd throw you under the bus as soon as look at you, but you probably know that by now eh ?” 

“ I'm learning “ 

“ Good, watch and listen, be good and fair to your staff and you'll get the same back, same happens if you treat them like shit, you'll get treated like shit “ John winked 

“ I'll get back to the floor John, thanks for the heads up “ 

John sat in Dave's chair and swiveled it so his back was to the door, and waited.

Kayleigh proudly wearing her Regional Manager PA badge asked directions to the smokers shelter, as she opened the door she could see at least a dozen people there, and in the middle Dave .

“ Mr Thompson, the regional manager asks that you meet him in your office as soon as possible please” she said curtly.

“ Kitson, why aren't you in uniform, and why the hell are you here?” 

“ I'm PA to the regional manager now , and as such I dress smart casual “ 

“ Redmond finally saw sense did he, saw you for what you were and moved on did he ?” 

Kayleigh heard a few embarrassed giggles at this remark.

“ Yes he's moved on” 

“ Soft big shite I knew you'd ruin him , but did he listen ?, and now you're shagging the regional manager no doubt “

Kayleigh slapped Dave hard across the face .

“ Don't you dare speak to a female member of staff like that, I suggest you go see the regional manager , because I'm going there right now” .

As Dave walked to the door, Kayleigh received a few high fives and a small round of applause.

As they reached the office door Dave turned, 

“ I'm going to report that assault to your boss “ 

“ Good luck with that “ Kayleigh replied,

“ Mr Thompson to see you “ She said straight faced as she closed the door behind them.

“ Fuck no “ said Dave as John turned the seat around a huge smile on his face.

“ Nice to see you buddy how you doing, still doing eff all but taking all the credit and none of the blame , what happened to your face , that looks sore ?” 

“ Mr Thompson accused me of shagging the regional manager, I was defending my honour Mr Redmond. I think Mr Thompson wants to make a formal complaint ” 

“ Is that right Dave do you want to make a complaint about that five foot girl slapping you, shall I fill out the forms or will we quit the shit and cut to the chase?” 

“ Forget it , why are you here?”.

John told Dave a lot but not everything obviously.

“ Wow that's gaol time for someone , no bullshit John am I under suspicion?” 

“ Course not or I wouldn't have told you owt , you may be many things Dave but you're not and never have been a thief “ 

“ Thanks “ I think .

“ Look Dave there may be some vacancies for experienced managers soon , stay under the radar for a while, and who knows eh !”

“ Back to Manchester ? “ 

“ Well civilisation at least “ 

“ I'll take that, if I hear anything do you want it direct or through channels? “ 

“ Channels, best keep everything above board , right you can have your office back I'm done “ 

John walked to and out of the door.

“ Dave ?” Kayleigh said 

“ What ?” 

“ You were right about the regional manager, I am and it's great, see you “ 

She shut the door as she left, and hurried to catch up with John. 

“ I asked Ian for a list of the things his PA does “John said at dinner in the flat .

“ And ?“ 

“ There's a lot on the list you don't do , not that I'm finding fault love “ 

“ Give “ Kayleigh snatched the printout from him .

“ Are the highlighted bits what she does?” 

“ Sure are, quite a lot there isn't there “ John smirked 

“ Are they a couple, like us I mean? “ 

“ God no he's been with Gloria for 30 odd years “ 

“ Okay then , I'll be back in a minute “ Kayleigh said getting up.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the dining room, John gulped as he watched her walk towards him naked except for a pair of her killer heels, she never took her eyes of his as she walked to the table and lifted the printout .

“ There's a lot on this, isn't there John? “ She said holding up the paper.

John nodded .

“ But not a lot on this , is there John ?“ she said indicating her naked self.

A smiling John shook his head .

“ What option would you prefer John ? “ She asked leaning over the table towards him.” One or two ? “ 

“ Option 2 “ 

“ Good choice” she giggled “ Maybe you should make a list for Ian ?” 

“Maybe I will” said John as he followed her out the room smiling and admiring the view.


End file.
